dceu red hood
by Jas0nGaming
Summary: Jason has been dead for 7 years. he becomes a crime boss and fights batman and the new robin. DCEU au


RED HOOD DCEU

( watch Lopros Red hood Recton Suicide Squad BVS And the JL trailer ).

Jason was Being beaten by a crow bar, a bat, and a hammer "HAHAHA" two figures both with tattoos and White skin The crowbar was purple and had Mouths smiling 👄 👄 and Gold glitter The bat said "Good night" on it Jason was Being hit on lips by the bat and stabbed in the leg "harley get me the spray paint!" "Yes… pudding" I saw a freak….. The joker he looked like a thug and he was weird he looked disgusting and he's more gangsta Harley has tattoos but she's NOT that gangsta She was gonna change " let's see batsy see this!" Joker laughed out like an insane person. After joker put 'HAHAHA JOKE'S ON YOU BATMAN' on Robin joker got changed into fancy clothes Harley was in a dress "Date night!" The couple left fast "YEAH you better run#!" Jason not realizing the bomb "Ahh shit!" The 18 year old spat

 _ **Beep Beep**_ **BOMB!**

5 years later _"I am dead?"_ Jason though Jason was alive and was _" I am drowning why!"_ Jason was trying to reach the top and was about to lose his life again he reached the top not in Wayne Manor "Ahhh!" Jason screamed he jumped out and stuffed his fingers in a soldier's and Snapped the other ones neck he heard gunshots it's Talia shooting at Jason 🔫 Ra's stop Talia and Jason left and jumped into the ocean **Hours later** Jason found himself swimming to Gotham and

when he got there he saw destroyed buildings and homes he saw a newspaper It said justice league stops Parademons and SteinWolf. Millions dead "Dead!" Jason said he soon had gun to his head a thug " Mate you're new in Gotham sooo Give me your money" "Why?" Jason asked "Cause I SAID SO!$" Jason took the thug's arm the thug was thrown and the thug's arm broke "AHHH!" The thug shouted then Jason took the pistol "No Sorry don't please!" Jason still pulled the trigger on the thug

 **BANG!** Jason then was understanding something bruce couldn't Criminals don't need life Villains need death Jason took the fat thugs body "Man you're heavy!" Jason hid and took the man's clothes off then Jason Wore the clothes and well "Big but I can handle it" Jason put his hoodie and went back to well his new life? Jason Noticed he was older Jason was 23 the year was 2017 he saw on a sign "Wait 2017 how long was I dead? It's been 5 years? I was 18 when died so I died at… 2013!" Jason yelled not noticing Females who were staring at him he blushed and quickly ran inside a store it had shirts saying 'Remember Superman' on the back and an 'S' at the front Jason new superman _**Flashback.**_ Jason was robin and was fighting deadshot "Hey come here never miss!" Deadshot DOESN'T kill children he's distracted Batman wasn't there he was at Metropolis With some guy named 'Super man' on the tv It said mister Wayne at Metropolis Deadshot was missing on perhaps so he wouldn't kill the boy wonder dead shot won't kill teens or children _**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**_ "WOW best shot of 2013!😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂" "Enough" deadshot shot a Torch and in return Jason Threw explosive batarangs at a too torch soon the building was being destroyed Deadshot ran and was hoping robin survived as predicted Jason Grappled up and dead shot jumped out and zipped down _**Flashback end**_ Jason was looking at more objects Jason saw a Red helmet. "Joker.." Jason whispered "can I help you sir?" Jason looked too see a Worker "Umm….. Yes! Do you have phones?" "Yes sir" Jason hoped that the thug's clothes had money and it did! " How much?" Jason asked "50" Jason looked in the thugs wallet it had a 100 " Here have extra" "sir that seems to be all Your mon-" " Take it know!" "Ok" Jason was out the store with an Amazon 8

Jason saw a Woman being raped Jason jumped in and killed the rapist. With a knife Jason then ran away and jumped on building he called Wayne Manor "Who's this!" Jason answered. "... So gear, and tech." "Ok" Jason was at ware house and boxes came Jason soon opened them "Know we're talking!" Jason yelled he wore a black jacket two dark red gauntlets on his hands, under the jacket was black and dark red bat emblem He was holding a dark red helmet "Well this is new life.." Jason had it on his head know and Jason had white/Black pistols that had special Electric Bottoms Jason was holding an AK-47 and Jason. Came to a meeting…

(Chapter 1 end) this was A beginning part of Jason becoming the red hood and yes Harley and joker will get what they deserve Well yeah and I might do MCU fics if ya want.

Chapter 2: Under The Red Hood

Batman was done with the justice league "Alfred any reports?" "Well there's a new murder and he doesn't seem to care about criminals." "What do you mean?" "Yesterday penguin was ripped off as for mask as well" "Strange…. Have any info on are new enemy?" "No master bruce just that he is known as Red Hood but he didn't confirm it ." Bruce was curious about a new Crime Lord known as 'Red Hood' Bruce was scratching his chin _**elsewhere**_ "What!? The HELL DID PENGUIN FUCKING RIP ME OFF AGAIN!?" "Black mas- I mean sir maybe it wasn't penguin maybe the bat? He could've rigged it and-" "SHUT UP YOU RETARD I FOUND THE DRIVERS DEAD BATMAN STOPPED HIS KILLING SPREE WHEN HE JOINED JL! PENGUIN IS STILL A LUNATIC THAT MAKES PENGUINS COMMIT SUICIDE!" Mask soon took a pistol and shoot **BANG BANG BANG** the thug was shot right in the Kidney,Heart,and brain "maybe I need some more firepower? Sussie!" Black mask yelled his daughter's name she worked for amanda Waller. Soon a teen came down "What is it!" A white teen with black hair,Green Eye color She had a holster for a pistols she wore a shirt that said 'Batman is a delunicwid' "Can you ask your boss Amanda to send some baggage! PENGUIN ripped me off!" "But dad I'll have to pay her double!" "DON'T FUCKING CARE!." "FINE!" she yelled and went to her room. _**Elsewhere**_ "What is this meeting for!" A Crime Lord screamed then another Crime boss yelled "We're all here cause we need resources from mask and penguin 🐧


End file.
